


Prompt: 34. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

by lokisfavoriteminion



Category: Satan and Me
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisfavoriteminion/pseuds/lokisfavoriteminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from a meme, and taken up a notch or two. Human au with nude model Uriel and art professor Raphael. |D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: 34. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

They had met at work, of all places. Raphael was an art professor, whose work involved hiring nude models and the like for his students to draw and paint. Most of the models were women, though there was the occasional male model, and Raphael had remember to treat them with the same polite disinterest as the other models, which generally worked well.  
Until he had hired this one particular one for a class to sculpt. The model’s name was Uriel, and Raphael had only barely glanced over the dossier from the modeling agency before agreeing to hire him. What he’d expected was someone of average height and build…not someone who was several inches shorter than him, blond, and just…adorable as fuck. And it had been very difficult for the gay art professor to ignore that Uriel was quite attractive.  
So difficult, in fact, that Uriel had noticed the looks from Raphael…and had invited the professor out to dinner sometime. After that first date, it had just gotten more and more difficult to quit the adorable blond twenty-something…not that Raphael ever wanted to quit this addiction.  
“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” Uriel’s voice cut into Raphael’s thoughts, and Raphael realized that he had been smoldering at Uriel for the past hour.  
“Maybe I don’t want to make it to a bed.” Raphael’s voice was low and husky, and he knew that if he was forced to continue sitting here, he would have issues getting out of the restaurant without a fuss.  
“True…you do have a very nice car…” Uriel smirked, the light from the candle on the table glinting off of the metal piercings he had. “And I don’t take up much room, if you put me in the back seat…” Under the table, his hand had found its way onto Raphael’s upper right thigh, and Uriel began rubbing the other man’s leg gently.  
“Why don’t we get the bill and leave?” Raphael’s voice was tight, as were his pants. He would just have to follow Uriel out of the place…closely…and hope that the dim atmosphere of the restaurant hid the rest.  
Once they had paid for the meal, Raphael left quickly with Uriel, headed to Raphael’s car…which was thankfully parked away from the others, as Raphael didn’t want it getting door slammed before it hit at least 300 miles on the odometer. It was unlocked before they reached it, and Raphael wasted no time in throwing Uriel into the backseat, lips meeting lips in a heated rush as they raced to have access to each other through the tangle of clothing. Raphael had shut the door, so that no one could see them through the tinted glass, and Uriel pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees, before shimmying out of his own bottoms.  
“You didn’t wear underwear.” Raphael murmured, his lips greedily tasting every inch of the other’s neck, and down the other’s exposed chest.  
“I had a feeling that it would be…unnecessary.” Uriel’s eyes drank in every inch of Raphael’s body. Uriel had never thought that he would be into guys as hairy as Raphael was, but this art professor was something else. And the huge dick didn’t hurt matters. Oh yes, Uriel loved every inch of and everything about his Raphael.  
Raphael toyed with Uriel, making sure that he was ready before he entered him. His first few thrusts were slow, but it wasn’t long before he was going at a fairly steady rhythm, eliciting soft moans from the smaller man under him. Raphael heard a particularly sharp gasp as his dick rubbed against Uriel’s prostate, and Raphael angled himself so that every stroke would hit that spot, making Uriel see stars. Uriel lost himself in the murky fog of pleasure that was overwhelming all of his senses, and he loudly cried out as he came, hard, the semen splatting against his chest. Raphael grunted when he came, burying himself to the hilt in Uriel, and unloading his seed into the other’s body.  
Afterwards, Raphael moved Uriel around a bit, so that Raphael was lying on the back seat, and Uriel was lying on top of him. They snuggled that way for a bit, neither of them wanting to move just yet, even though the car was reeking of sex. It would be a while before either of them had the energy to get dressed and head home.


End file.
